I just play with you
by CissaPotter
Summary: Einmal Kitsch zum Mitnehmen, mit einer Prise Humor und Drama...Achtunng, ich bin absolut HappyEnd süchtig!
1. Chapter 1

„Cora! Wenn du nicht sofort aufstehst, schick ich dir Lily rauf- mit Zauberstab!"  
>„ Jaja, ich komm ja schon Can-Mum!"<br>Mrs. Evans lächelte. Seit Cora drei Tage nach Ferienbeginn fast ohnmächtig und mit unzähligen Schnittwunden und Blutergüssen im Wohnzimmer aufgetaucht war, war sie wie eine dritte Tochter für sie geworden.

Flashback:  
>Die Familie Evans- ohne Petunia , die lebte seit zwei Jahren bei ihrem Freund Vernon, oder wie Lily ihn gern nannte, dem Walross, sie hatte nur noch wenig bis gar keinen Kontakt zu ihrer Familie, was daran lag dass sich die Evans- Schwestern nicht ausstehen konnten, seit dem Tag, an dem Lily ihren Hogwartsbrief erhalten hatte- saß im Wohnzimmer und sah fern. Lily allerdings war nicht richtig bei der Sache, immer wieder starrte sie minutenlang ins Leere. Irgendwann fragte Mrs. Evans ihre jüngere Tochter: "Lily, Liebes, was ist denn los?" „Was? Ach so, nichts, ich mach mir nur Sorgen um Cora. Sie wollte mir gestern schon schreiben." Coraline Montrose war die beste Freundin von Lily undstammte aus einer schwarzmagischen Familie, war aber nach Gryffindor gekommen und, ähnlich wie Sirius Black, ihr selbst ernannter Erzfeind. Mr. Evans lächelte beruhigend und meinte: „ Es wird ihr schon gut gehen, vielleicht…" KNALL. Cora stand mitten im Wohnzimmer, sie trug ein zerrissenes dunkelrotes Samtkleid und war voll mit Schnittwunden. „Lily… Cruciatus…Sectumsempra…mein Vater… Voldemort…" Lily stürzte auf ihre beste Freundin zu, und half ihr sich aufs Sofa zu legen. Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und begann Beschwörungen zu murmeln, Cora hatte längst das Bewusstsein verloren. Minuten später ließ sich Lily erschöpft auf den Teppich fallen. „ Ich hasse ihn für das was er ihr angetan hat." murmelte sie. Ihre Eltern hatten die ganze Zeit schweigend daneben gestanden. Lily nahm ihrer Freundin die kleine Handtasche ab die sie ums Handgelenk gehängt hatte, ujnd warf einen Blick hinein. „Okay.. .Mum? Ich glaube nicht, dass Cora vorhat zu ihrer Familie zurück zu gehen…"<p>

Das war der Tag gewesen, an dem Candice und Jack Evans Cora endgültig die Eltern ersetzt hatten. „ Verdammt Cora! Komm. Jetzt. Endlich. Runter!" rief Lily aus der Küche. Dann galoppierte etwas großes, silbrig leuchtendes an Mrs. Evans vorbei. Von oben ertönte ein Schrei, dann erschien Cora am Treppenabsatz. „Lily? Was macht Potters Patronus hier?" „Das war nicht Potters. das… war meiner…" „Hattest du nicht…" „ Ein Pferd? Ja, eigentlich schon." Mrs. Evans sah verwirrt von Lily zu Cora und wieder zurück: "Ähmmm… Sollte ich das jetzt verstehem?" „Lily löste sich aus ihrer Starre. „ Nein… Ich versteh es ja selbst nicht…" Die dunkelhaarige warf ihrer selbst ernannten Schwester einen besorgten Blick zu." Wir sollten langsam mal los." Meinte Cora und rief ihren Koffer herbei. Lily nickte und tat es ihr gleich. sie ließen die Koffer schrumpfen und steckten sie ein. "Tschüss Mum!", sagten sie im Chor und umarmten Candice nacheinander. "Wehe ihr schreibt mir nicht, Mädchen!" Die beiden grinsten und Cora meinte: "Ich denke, dieses Jahr wird seeeeehr interessant werden..." meinte Cora mit einem süffisantem Grinsen im Gesicht. "Halt bloß die Klappe Coraline!" meinte sie gespielt beleidigt, drehte sich auf der Stelle und verschwand mit einem "Plopp". Cora verdrehte lachend die Augen und folgte der rothaarigen Hexe.


	2. Chapter 2

Als wir am Bahnsteig ankamen war er noch fast leer, denn es war erst halb elf. Wir gingen durch den ausgestorbenen Zug. Plötzlich begann Lily zu grinsen. Oh Oh… „Lily? Was hast du vor?"fragte ich sie, denn dass sie etwas vorhatte war offensichtlich. Zumindest für mich. „Was hältst du davon den Rumtreibern ihr Stammabteil wegzunehmen?" Ich zog die augenbrauen hoch, sagte aber nichts, ich war ja nicht lebensmüde. Schweigend liefen wir zum allerletzten abteil, besser bekannt als „Rumtreiberabteil". Wir legten unsere Koffer auf die Gepäcksablage und vergrößerten sie, dann ließen wir uns gegenüber auf die Sitze fallen.

Irgendwann seufzte Lily und meinte: „Jetzt frag schon was du fragen willst, Cora!"  
>Sie kannte mich einfach zu gut. Aber bitte… „Seit wann ist dein Patronus ein Hirsch?"<br>„Es ist kein Hirsch sondern eine Hirschkuh. Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, sie hatte kein Geweih. Und ich habe keine Ahnung seit wann."  
>Oh. Unsere Lily hatte also das Gegenstück zu Potters Patronus… Interessant, interessant, interessant…<br>„Bist du in Potter verliebt?" Ich sah sie gespannt an.  
>„ Ich weiß es nicht!"<br>„Allerliebste Lily, langsam solltest du gemerkt haben, dass du mich nicht anlügen kannst."  
>„ Das ist gemein… Ich sollte mir eine neue beste Freundin suchen.."<br>„Lenk nicht ab!"  
>„Coraline Lynette Montrose, weißt du eigentlich dass du nervst?"<br>„Liliana Candice Evans, du sollst nicht vom Thema ablenken!"  
>„Na schön…"<br>„ Ich höre?"  
>„Ja verdammt ich bin in ihn verliebt!"<br>„Ha! Ich wusste es!"  
>Lily sah mich böse an "Und wieso fragst du dann?"<br>„Weil ich fies bin?"  
>„Du bist so blöd!"<br>Wir sahen uns an, dann begannen wir beide gleichzeitig zu lachen.  
>„Ahh.. Die Damen amüsieren sich ja bereits, dann kann unsere Ankunft eure Laune ja nur noch verbessern…" Ertönte eine uns beiden wohlbekannte Stimme von der Tür her.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

„Black!" zischte ich „ Hi Remus!" meinte Lily, sie ignorierte Black vollkommen. „Oh. Hi." Wieder ich. Moment mal, da fehlte doch was… „Wo ist Potter?" „Nicht da?" „ Black, hat dir eigentlich schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du nervst?" fragte ich mit zuckersüßer Stimme. „Ja, nämlich du Montrose, gerade eben." Idiot. „Cora, ich muss los." Sagte da Lily entschuldigend. Mist, Mist, Mist! Sie musste ja ins Schulsprecherabteil! „Ich komm schon klar." Meinte ich trotzdem, „ Komm schon Evans, so schlimm sind wir dann auch nicht, oder Montrose?" „Black, halt die Klappe!" fauchte Lily, dann warf sie mir einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und verschwand durch die Abteiltür.

„Seid ihr vielleicht Schlangen, dass ihr so zischen könnt?" „Halt. Deine. Verdammte. Klappe. Black!" Seine schönen sturmgrauen Augen blitzten mich frech an. Stopp! Blacks Augen? Schön? Nein! Obwohl… Aargh! Na schön, er sah gut aus, die fast schulterlangen, schwarzen Locken, das typische Black-Gesicht mit den sturmgrauen Augen und den unglaublich langen schwarzen Wimpern, für die so ziemlich jedes Mädchen getötet hätte. Seine leicht geschwungenen Lippen sahen unglaublich weich aus, unwillkürlich fragte ich mich, wie sie sich wohl anfühlten. Nein! Stopp! Böööse Cora! „Montrose? Lebst du noch?" fragte Black mich amüsiert. Bei Merlin und Morgana. Hatte ich echt gerade von _Sirius Black _geschwärmt? Gott sei Dank fasste ich mich schnell wieder und zischte zurück: „Ich hab nicht vor, in naher Zukunft zu sterben, Pech für dich Black!" „Eigentlich bin ich ziemlich froh, dass du nicht tot bist, wen sollte ich denn da nerven?" „Ach, ich bin mir eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass du jemand anderen finden würdest, Idiot!" „Aber niemanden, der so einen Todesblick drauf hat wie du, Montrose!" meinte er mit einem charmanten Lächeln. „Wirklich? Und was ist mit Lily?" verteidigte ich meine beste Freundin…oder besser gesagt ihren Todesblick. „Ach, weißt du, Evans` Ausraster sind für Prongs reserviert" Da hatte er ausnahmsweise mal Recht… Ein Wunder ist geschehen.

Da meldete sich Remus zu Wort: „Pad? Cora? Ich muss ins Vertrauensschülerabteil. Meint ihr, ihr schafft es euch nicht gegenseitig umzubringen?", fragte er. Das fragte er noch? Und ich dachte er kennt uns schon seit sieben Jahren… „Nein!" kam es einstimmig von uns. Remus verdrehte die Augen und verschwand. Wir sahsen eine Zeitlang schweigend da und starrten stur in verschiedene Richtungen. Irgendwann sah Black mich an und fragte: „Waren die Ferien erträglich?" Ich wusste was er meinte. Seine sogenannte Familie war genauso schlimm wie meine, aber er war schon letztes Jahr abgehauen. Seitdem wurde er totgeschwiegen und die Potters hatten statt einem eben zwei nervige Söhne. „Ich bin drei Tage nach Ferienbeginn zu Lily. Bei Bellatrix` Hochzeit wurde es mir zu viel." Black sah mich forschend an. „Er war da." Ich nickte, und erst da bemerkte ich, dass mir Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. Rasch ließ ich mir die Haare ins Gesicht fallen, ich wollte nicht, dass er sah, dass ich weinte. Ich war immer noch Coraline Montrose, und eine Coraline Montrose weinte nicht. Plötzlich schlangen sich zwei starke Arme um mich, ich wusste dass es Black war, mein erklärter Erzfeind, und trotzdem kuschelte ich mich in seine Arme und vergrub mein Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Mühsam unterdrückte ich ein Schluchzen, doch als er mir über den Rücken strich und mir sanft beruhigende Worte zu murmelte, die ich ohnehin nicht verstand, konnte ich nicht mehr anders. Oh Mann. Das Ganze war so was von durchgeknallt. Immerhin lag ich in den Armen von Sirius Black, m einem, wie schon gesagt, erklärtem Erzfeind, und heulte mir die Augen aus dem Kopf. Irgendwann beruhigte ich mich dann wieder und schlief ein.


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius Sicht:

Ich sah Cora- Moment, seit wann nannte ich sie beim Vor-, oder besser gesagt, Spitznamen?- beim schlafen zu. So war sie wirklich hübsch, ihre Gesichtszüge waren weder spöttisch noch zornig, wie sonst immer, wenn sie in meiner Nähe war. So konnte man fast vergessen, dass sie vor ein paar Wochen noch von Voldemort gefoltert wurde. Ich wurde allein schon bei dem Gedanken an ihn, oder besser gesagt, beim Gedanken daran was er Cora-Verdammt, ich nannte sie schon wieder beim Vornamen! – angetan hatte. DAS konnte ich mir leider nur zu gut vorstellen…

KNALL. Erschrocken sah ich zur Tür. Evans kam ins Abteil gestürmt, und, ich hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, ihr Blick war noch mörderischer als sonst. Unglaublich. Und dann, wie könnte es anders seine, entdeckte sie Cor- Montrose in meinen Armen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wechselte innerhalb von Sekunden von wütend zu ungläubig und zu verwirrt. „Was zum…" „Scht. Sie schläft." Okay… Seit wann machte ich mir Gedanken darüber, ob MONTROSE schlief oder nicht? Evans dachte offenbar dasselbe, denn sie sah mich fragend an, während sie sich hinsetzte. Seufzend meinte ich: „Ich weiß, wie man aussieht, wenn man diesem Monster namens Voldemort begegnet ist, glaub mir Evans. Und noch besser weiß ich, wie man sich danach fühlt…" Evans starrte mich entsetzt an. „Oh mein Gott!" Und schon war sie aufgesprungen und hatte mich umarmt. Verdammt, Prongs würde mich umbringen wenn er das erfahren- oder, noch schlimmer, sehen würde. Das einzige, was mich dann vor einem grauenvollen und vor allem schmerzhaften Tod retten würde, war die Tatsache dass Cora in meinen Armen schlief. Hatte ich sie echt schon wieder beim Vornamen genannt? Das musste dringend aufhören. „Sirius? Was. Machst. Du. Da?" Ach du Scheiße. Mein Leben war verwirkt. Evans löste sich hastig von mir und begann irgendetwas vor sich hin zu stotter, bis ich augenverdrehend erklärte: „Anscheinend hatte Miss Evans ziemliches Mitleid mit dem armen weißen Schaf der Familie Black." „Oh. Ach so." meinte Prongs erleichtert und ließ sich neben seiner Angebeteten auf die Bank fallen. Jetzt hatte er Cora gesehen. Jetzt verarbeitete er das gesehene… Und jetzt reagierte er darauf… „Padfoot? Ist das…?"

Ein Seufzen meinerseits… „Ja, hast du vergessen aus welcher-sogenannten-Familie sie kommt?"

„Nicht sie auch noch!"

„Doch…"

Wieso in Merlins Namen machte ich mir plötzlich solche Sorgen um Cor-MONTROSE?


End file.
